


A Good Day Off

by Kisstonaq



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisstonaq/pseuds/Kisstonaq
Summary: follow my super cool instagram account @lydicus i post pictures of raihan
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 48





	A Good Day Off

Ganon hadn’t been this nervous since the day they got together. He still remembers the clear, breezy midnight where they had shared their first kiss, clutching onto each other like there was no other reason to be alive other than what was right in front of them.

Now, Ganon had just arrived at that very same spot, and his hands were violently sweating and shaking. If a stranger walked by, they might think him an escapee from prison. But the thoughts wouldn’t stop running rapidly through his head. What if it was all just pointless, what if he never even wanted to date in the first place, what if he runs away, never to be seen again? With all these ideas plaguing his mind, Ganon began to panic. Ganon didn’t want to think about what would happen if they broke up. Ganon didn’t want to think about a life without him. But he did. And as a disappointing result, Ganon decided he wouldn’t propose after all. Maybe he’ll do it next week, or next month, but he just can’t do it today. 

Ganon’s nerves finally began to settle down after a few minutes, and to his luck, he could see Link’s car pulling into the parking lot a few yards away (Ganon couldn’t stand the thought of Link seeing him so shaken up). Almost immediately, Ganon found himself unable to take his eyes off the man walking across the concrete. He couldn’t help but think about how those blue hydrangeas complemented his soft blonde hair, and how suddenly he wanted to drive over to the nearest flower shop and buy out the whole store.

The garden that they were meeting at wasn’t necessarily anything special, it was mostly filled with common flowers from their area mixed with a few carefully grown exotic plants from other countries, but their “Secret Lookout” (that’s what Link liked to call it) was something that they had yet to experience anywhere else. It was a very well-hidden balcony, closed off by a few overgrown vines and conveniently placed leaves that had grown off from trees. They had accidentally discovered the spot a few years ago while messing around, and the view they found before them was unmatched by anything else in the garden. You could see everything. The calm waters of the river, reflecting the soft, orange glow of the setting sun. The distant city, with its looming towers and blinding lights. Ganon had already forgotten the amount of times they had been here together, just to watch the sun sneak into its resting place for the night. The sight of it never got old, and the presence of Link made the beauty of it all seem every bit more brighter. 

“Hi, Ganon. I’m sorry I was a bit late today, you know how traffic in the city gets sometimes…” Ganon couldn’t bring himself to respond. No matter how many times he saw this exact same moment, it still shocked him as to how pretty one person could be. 

Link chuckled. “Are you spacing out again?” Ganon snapped back to his senses, “Sorry I was just, uh, looking at the flowers. I think they planted some new ones since the last time we were here. Like, uhm, those tulips over there, I think.” 

They stared at each other for a few moments, and then Link couldn’t help himself not to giggle. “Those are roses, Ganon. And yes, they were definitely here last time. You brought one home, remember?” 

“Uh, yeah, I do, definitely…” 

Ganon felt his anxiety creeping up on him again. He felt a sort of guilt for not wanting to propose. Ganon would want nothing more than to wake up by his side, to cook him his favorite meals and to bring him gifts every day for the rest of their lives. But the fear, the anxiety of it all said no. But one day, he knew he would still have to give in and profess his true feelings. It couldn’t go on like this forever.

“Ganon…” Link was looking out over the railing of the balcony, eyes glossy and enchanting. “Do you...have anything to tell me, Ganon?”

Ganon stared at him wide-eyed like an owl. “What, uhm, what do you mean? I thought we were just having a nice time out here, like, uhm, always…” Ganon could feel the drops of sweat start to form at the top of his head. There was no way he could know, right?

“I...I know you’ve had that ring sitting in your pocket for months, Ganon. What happened? Did you change your mind? Do you regret us ever being together?” 

Ganon completely blanked. Here he was, his only love almost in tears in front of him, questioning him about his own resolve.

“I..What…”

“You don’t have to beat around the bush, Ganon. If you really want to…” Link paused, “break up with me, then please, just say so. I don’t want you to tolerate our relationship for my sake.” Ganon was dumbfounded.

“I couldn’t do it.” Link stared at him, tears swelling up at the bottom of his eyelids and starting to fall. 

“It’s okay, you can just-” Link choked on his words, “You can just, ah, leave me here now, and I’ll uhm, come by and grab my stuff from your house later and then-”

Ganon had suddenly taken Link’s face into his hands, forcing Link to look at him. 

“No, that’s not what I meant. Please don’t misunderstand. Please don’t cry, my love. I don’t want to see you like this.” Ganon pulled him closer into a hug. “What I meant was, I was afraid. I was afraid of you saying no. I was afraid of you leaving me for good. I couldn’t bear the thought of being without you by my side in life, Link. With that said…” Ganon pushed him away to look at him again, “Will you marry me, Link?” 

There was a pause, followed by Link beginning to sob uncontrollably into Ganon’s arms.

“Well hey, I didn’t think the idea of marrying me was _that_ bad…” Link was almost fully collapsed now, only supported by the strength of Ganon’s forearms. 

Link blubbered through the mess of snot and tears on his face. “I will, I mean, I do, I mean, yes, ah, I…” Ganon pulled him closer into a tight embrace. 

“Thank you, thank you so much, Link, I, I love you, Link.”

The sun was almost gone from the sky, and the small hummingbirds that dropped by for nectar every now and then had already disappeared. The city continued to bustle, and the fish in the river were still swimming to their own destinations. But Ganon couldn’t imagine anyone else in the world being happier than he was at this very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my super cool instagram account @lydicus i post pictures of raihan


End file.
